(Meth)acrylate is an easily polymerizable compound and a compound which compose an explosive composition at normal temperatures (compound possibly reaching a concentration within the explosive range at normal temperatures). Thus, when (meth)acrylate is stored in a storage facility, an oxygen concentration in an atmospheric gas of a gas phase portion in the storage facility must be controlled and a material of the storage facility must be selected carefully. For example, when a tank is used as the storage facility, an expensive stainless steel material such as SUS304 or SUS316 is generally recommended as a structural material thereof (see Non-Patent Document 1, for example).
Non-Patent Document 1: Safety Guidebook for Handling of Acrylic Acid and Acrylic Esters (6th edition): Japanese Acrylic Ester Manufacturer (JAEM)